Quest For Love
by Kazaract Morkana
Summary: TM One shot fic unless reviews convice me to continue. Tsukasa and Mimiru go on a quest and during it they find emotions they have been hiding from each other. R&R! chapter 6 is up! I'm on a roll now!
1. Chapter 1: The Burnt down land

                                               Quest Of Love

This is just a quick one shot fic unless the reviews inspire me to continue.

Please R&R! This is a fic where Mimiru and Tsukasa endure a dangerous quest together and during they kind emotions that they were hiding from each other.

Disclaimer: I own know .hack characters or series things but I wish I did

It was a nice quiet day at Mac Anu. Tsukasa was planning on meeting mimiru there. After waiting for about 20 minutes Tsukasa got bored and decided to leave when mimiru finally arrived. 

"Hi I wasn't sure you were coming" said Tsukasa

"Why wouldn't I?" said mimiru

"So where are we going today?"

"I wanted to know if you would come with me to where Aura rests I'm getting very concerned now" said Tsukasa

*mimiru sighed* "Your always concerned, you need to calm down, nothings going to happen"

"You don't understand there's something wrong she seems to be acting strange" replied Tsukasa

"What do you mean acting strange? I thought you said she only sleeps over the bed what's so strange about that?"

"No I can't find her she's gone, that's what's strange"

"Oh" mimiru had a small worried face on right now.

"Well then we should check it out"

"Ok thanks for helping"

"No problem Tsukasa"

*Tsukasa used his magic to teleport mimiru and himself to the bed where aura usually is sleeping*

*Tsukasa was scared now the entire area was burnt and torn to pieces and the bed itself was burning*

"What happened here?" said mimiru

*Tsukasa looked around to see what could have done this only finding Maha hanging from a burnt tree branch by her shirt*

*Tsukasa helps her down and tries to see if she's ok but she's in a knockout* 

"Hey Tsukasa check this out!"

*Tsukasa runs over to see what mimiru found*

"What is it?"

"How should I know looks like something big melted its way through the ground and left something behind"

*mimiru tries to pick up the strange looking shell but gets burnt*

"OW! THAT HURT!"

"Did you think it would tickle?" joked Tsukasa

"Lets follow the path maybe we'll find something" said mimiru

"Ok" Tsukasa actually looked forward to being with mimiru for the day even though it wasn't meant for romantic stuff.

That's all for this chapter I'm trying to think of something for the next. Please R&R! tell me what you think if the reviews are good then I'll continue if not I'll stop right here. Tootles!


	2. Chapter 2: A fire giant and a fiery love

Tsukasa and Mimiru follow the path left by a fire demon that destroyed aura's resting place. (well what do you want I didn't to have to say thing all the time it has to have a name doesn't it?)

"Look at that Tsukasa!" said mimiru

"What?"

"It's a giant fireball!" 

"A fire ball?" questioned Tsukasa 

"More like a ball from hell if you ask me" said Tsukasa 

*the giant ball of fire continues ripping through the land then disappears*

"Where'd it go?" asked mimiru

"Probably just extinguished"

"Whatever you say Tsu- AHHHH!!!! A FIRE GIANT!" yelled mimiru

*mimiru and tsukasa attack the giant with full force only to be thrown around like paper dolls against a fan*

"How do we beat this thing!?!" asked tsukasa

"How should I know!" yelled mimiru

*they both make a run for it until they reach a waterfall*

"I hope this will stop it!" yelled tsukasa

*they both lure the flaming giant to the waterfall and tsukasa uses a wind spell to push it in*

"YESSS!" yelled mimiru

"What? I didn't ask you anything"

*Mimiru sighed* "never mind"

"Was that it?" asked tsukasa

"I guess so"

*all of a sudden the fire giant pops up for a brief second and blasts mimiru with a hurling ball of fire*

"MIMIRU!" yelled tsukasa in fear

*mimiru is hurt bad and tsukasa tends to her wounds and carries her to a spot to rest*

"tsukasa.. what happened?"

"don't worry your going to be ok"

*tsukasa uses all the potions he needs to restore mimiru's health to the max*

"thanx tsukasa" *mimiru kisses tsukasa lightly on the cheek and tsukasa kisses her back then they continue on the journey*

{she kissed me. It felt nice}

"tsukasa are you ok? Your face is getting red" 

*tsukasa was very embarrassed when mimiru saw him blushing*

"yeah I'm fine"

"so what now?"

"I don't know what do you think we should do?"

"Continue and maybe learn about each other a bit… what do you think about that?"

*tsukasa blushes big time his entire face goes red so he turns around*

"Sure why not?"

"Ok we'll stop somewhere and talk a bit soon"

*they walk together as the sun sets bringing them a little bit closer to the end of their journey and a lot closer to each other*

So how was that? I'm hoping to get more reviews from you people out there. Updating soon so hold on.


	3. Chapter 3: The secret comes out

Author's note: Hello *taps imaginary microphone* is thing on? Oh well hi umm I just wanted to mention that I'm not sure what you people think of my story only 8 people said anything at all since 2 of them  were me. So please review so I know what I'm doing wrong! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*The morning sun shines out awakening our heroes of this story* (I know a sucky start sorry only thing I could think of)

"Hey Tsukasa wake up" *mimiru pushes tsukasa's shoulder trying to wake him up*

"Hey I said wake up!" *she pushes him of the log he's sleeping on then he finally wake's up since he hit his head on a rock*

"OW!"

"oops"

"Why did you do that?" tsukasa asked clutching the back of his head

"I tried to wake you up so I pushed you" answered mimiru

"Well next time just wait"

"But it's time to wake up! We have a job to do remember!?!" mimiru was getting frustrated.

*Tsukasa brushes off his pants and gets up* 

"Then let's go"

*They start walking along through the peaceful woods*

"So Tsukasa, what do think we should be looking for now?" mimiru asked

"Anything I guess"

"Tsukasa do you think…" mimiru started but stopped thinking how to sort this out

"do you think we could stay together after you manage to log out of the game?"

*Tsukasa thinks about that a bit* "I'm not sure but I would like to"

"Well since we have nothing else to do at the moment you want to just stay and chat a bit?"

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to learn more about you Tsukasa, how you feel about things and what you like"

*Tsukasa stares at mimiru for a while puzzled*

"You want to know what I like?"

"Yeah what makes you happy"

*Tsukasa stops to think a little*

"Well I like it when I'm around my friends like you"

*this makes mimiru smile*

"And I like it when I'm with you"

*they each stare into each others eyes for a moment getting closer to each others face until eventually they kiss each other, soon after tsukasa pulls back and the moment is over*

"Whats wrong tsukasa?" asked mimiru slightly confused

"I..I just don't think we should have done that"

"Why not ? are you afraid of kissing me tsukasa?"

*tsukasa blushed*

"No I just…"

*Tsukasa took a good look at mimiru until he figured it out"

{I think I'm falling in love with her}

"just what?" mimiru said 

"Nothing, mimiru do you….if I tell you this will you be upset?"

"No I don't think I will, what is it?"

"Mimiru I think I'm…falling in love with you" tsukasa said he was blushing a bit now

*mimiru was about to say she loved him too but decided it wasn't the time yet*

"Oh Tsukasa, your so sweet you know that?"

*now his face was bright red this made mimiru laugh*

"What your embarrassed?"

"No"

"Whatever you say tsukasa, let's call it a day ok? I'm getting sleepy"

"Alright"

The 2 heroes decide to stop for the night and sleep for a while.

Ok I tried to be a bit more descriptive but it didn't work I suck I know. I'm thinking I should stop now what do you people think? Also I'm going to let the first 3 people that ask to be in my fic but you gotta put what you wanna do and stuff like that your name powers if any etc.

Ok please R&R!!


	4. Chapter 4: The Mysteriouse 3

Notice: this chapter may end up flowing off coarse a bit (a.k.a. things may get confusing and out of place) well the characters in this chapter are totally new they are Alex: heavy blader ready to kick some serious ass. Kaz (me): hyper, crazy, combat demon with a fiery rage. Stalker: a demon that lives among the human world (Kaz's brother) ok? P.S. I know in the series only Tsukasa can feel but I'm gonna break that rule ok? Also all the people here are stuck inside that's why they sleep here and eat here and stuff like that ok? Confusing but live with it you'll like it better.  
  
Tsukasa and Mimiru had just been walking through the digital forest when they bumped into 3 mysterious people.  
  
Tsukasa: Who are you? Alex: I'm Alex Kaz: Kaz is the name don't make me mad and everything will be cool Stalker: Stalker not much more to say Mimiru: What are you people doing here? Kaz: Looking for the Fire Giant, you seen it? Mimiru: Yes we have but we destroyed it, at least I think we did. Alex: Well if you battled it you must know where it is. Right? Tsukasa: No we don't Stalker: Then why are you coming this way? *tsukasa and mimiru take a moment to think of what to say* Mimiru: I'm not totally sure, we came this way because this is where we last saw the fire giant before it disappeared. Kaz: Looks like your going for the same thing we are. Tsukasa: Maybe we could try to find it together? Alex: I don't know, do you think you're good enough to even get through me? *Alex unsheathes her sword for combat* Mimiru just giggles Mimiru: You think you can challenge us alone? 2 against one and with our skill you're going to lose. Alex: Then what are you waiting for, attack me already. Mimiru: You ready Tsukasa? *Tsukasa shakes his head* I'm not going to fight her. *Mimiru looks at Tsukasa confused* What? Alright then I guess she's all mine. *Mimiru charges at Alex with her sword but is cut off when Alex simply trips her* Mimiru: damn I should have seen that coming *Alex starts to laugh* Your not actually attacking are you? *This makes Mimiru mad so she charges again and again only to be stopped each time Then has the air knocked out of her by Alex's fist.* Alex: Come on you can do better than that. *Mimiru falls into a K.O. since she can't breath* Kaz: Nicely done and no mess this time. Alex: Your right a new record Stalker: Well we have proven our point lets restore her *stalker walks over and helps mimiru get back to normal then wakes her up* Kaz: Hey Tsukasa, if you wanna join us you can so can mimiru. Alex: What?!? But I just massacred her she isn't near good enough! Kaz: Maybe they can help us some other way let's go. *With this Tsukasa and Mimiru continue their journey with their new 'partners'* Tsukasa: Why did you try to fight in the first place mimiru? Mimiru: What? She looked like a weak player, until she hit my stomach, she has a lot of muscle. Kaz: That's why she's part of the group Mimiru: Are you the leader? Kaz: Sort of. We try not to do things with a leader too much. *makes a fire around his fist* is that a challenge I'm hearing? *Mimiru backs up behind Tsukasa* NO!!! *Kaz brings down the fire* Alright then let's keep moving we have a long way to go. Stalker: We should make it to the fire desert soon. Then it's time for the war. Mimiru: War? Kaz: Yeah, these fire demons have been a real trouble around the world. Mimiru: But aren't you one yourself? Kaz: Yes, but a good one like Stalker here. The only 2, so if you come across another run for life or you'll be demon BBQ *Mimiru shudders at the sound of that* Tsukasa: So how come your and your brother are different from the other demons? Stalker: We were like the others until we made it to the human world. Then we started to become more civilized and even 'kinder' than the others. Mimiru: Is Alex one too? Alex: No I'm human, just one that hangs with demons and likes to fight. If you want to live longer though I wouldn't make Kaz mad he goes crazy when he is and uses his 'Night of Fire' technique and it really does burn. Mimiru: What's Stalker like? Alex: He's younger so he's a little bit weaker but it very smart. He tries to keep things peaceful, much unlike his brother who will attack when ever a challenger comes by. Mimiru: Did you fight him? Alex: Yes, that's how I got to stay with him and his bro. I lost but he let me in anyway since I tried hard and did well. Tsukasa: You must be very powerful to try to take him on. Alex: Thanks for the compliment I try hard very energetic. Kaz: I'm going to fly up and take a look wait here. Stalker: Got it Alex: Alright *Tsukasa just nods* Mimiru: He can fly!?! *Kaz flies up a bit to scout around the area then comes back down to signal the others to move on* Kaz: There's a lake nearby in our direction we can go up to it and camp there for the night, then move around it. *The group walks on to the lake until they reach it and build a camp spot while Kaz continues to scout around the area* Mimiru: Does that guy ever stop? Alex: Only to eat and sleep other wise he keeps going. Mimiru: Does he even know that he is the only one other than Stalker not in the lake yet? Alex: They can't go in anything like water until they let them selves go. Mimiru:??? Alex: When they bring down there guard and fire like powers. Other wise they would die or go unconscious Mimiru: Wow that's harsh. Alex: Yeah. They don't have to worry about something like a drink though, thank goodness, they would dehydrate Mimiru: HEY KAZ, YOU COMING IN OR NOT!?! Kaz: huh? Oh, in a sec. Tsukasa: What about you Stalker? Hey where is Stalker? *Stalker cannonballs into the water* Stalker: Right here. *Kaz dives in afterwards* Stalker: Not often we go swimming. The gang continues swimming about until they decide to eat then all go to sleep waiting for the day ahead when the war would start. war. he fire des0e fire dessert soon0too much. stomach, she has a lot of muscle. back to normal then wakes her u  
  
) well nowchapter may be be new to youk.a. 


	5. Chapter 5: The desert of demons

Author's note: ok I've had a lot of good reviews so I'm gonna rap this up here or maybe the next chapter (long story isn't it?) The same characters from chapter 5 will be in chapter 6. well enjoy!

It was morning and our heroes awoke from sleep to see a fire giant coming towards them!

Mimiru: "Uh oh, HELP!"

All except mimiru: "What's your problem?"

Kaz: " It's just another fire giant, we'll see a lot more when we arrive at the fire desert. I'll take care of this one"

With his sword and fire spells Kaz took on the giant destroying it rather easily with just a burnt up shirt and a few burns on the arms

Kaz: "I told you it was too easy, I lost part of my shirt though"

Kaz's shirt was mostly black but some of it remained green, and his hair was still slightly spiked, as always. 

Alex: "Lucky guy, I wanted to destroy it"

Stalker: " It would have been to easy anyway"

The group continues walking along and a few hours later arrive at the fire desert.

Tsukasa: "We have to go through that!?!"

Stalker: "Yes, are you scared?"

Tsukasa was shaking and so was Mimiru, they were very scared and holding onto each other seeking safety

Alex: " Well if you think you can't handle a few fire giants then stay here, so the demons don't get you either"

The area was all sand, with hundreds of fire giants and fire demons scattered about, in the middle was a giant, blue gem that sparkled in the light.

Stalker: " I found the gem, it's going to be rough getting to it"

Mimiru: "What's so important about a blue crystal?"

Stalker: " It's like a key to open a portal to where our father lives, we wish to get rid of him for giving us the life of demons when most of us is human"

Tsukasa: "So you're really going to fight the entire way there?"

Kaz: "Yes, would you like to join us in this somewhat suicidal task?"

Tsukasa: "Well I would like to help…"

Tsukasa was then cut off as one of the fire demons swooped down and grabbed him

Mimiru: "Tsukasa!!!"

Kaz: "Stalker hit it with your fire ball!"

Stalker: "Got it"

Stalker sends a few fire balls up to the demon killing it then Tsukasa drops the way down

Mimiru: "AHH! He's going to fall to his death over there!"

Alex runs over and catches Tsukasa and brings him back

Mimiru: "Wow, your fast"

Tsukasa: "Thank you for saving me, well let's go"

Kaz: "No you two stay, you have something to live for so don't risk dieing we can handle it"

Tsukasa: "But-"

Kaz: "No buts your staying"

Tsukasa: " Are you sure?"

Kaz: "Yes, let's go!"

With that taken care of Kaz, Alex, and Stalker run into battle with the fiery army.

Mimiru: " I hope they survive"

Tsukasa: "Me too"

After the 3 fighters started combat, a fire giant of huge size and strength attacks Tsukasa and Mimiru

Mimiru: " This is not good"

The fire giant starts hurdling fire balls at them and one knocks out Mimiru.

Tsukasa: "NOO!"

Tsukasa is really mad now and manages to destroy the giant

Tsukasa: "Come on Mimiru wake up, wake up!"

Mimiru: "Tsukasa…" she manages to make a small smile and blacks out

Meanwhile….

Kaz: "Stalker, how much farther do we have to go!?!"

Stalker: "About a mile!"

Alex: " That's not good"

Stalker: "Use your Night of Fire technique!"

Kaz: "And kill you two in the process!?! Never!"

Alex: "We'll be okay! Just do it!"

Kaz: "Alright but get out of the way!"

Kaz flies up really high into the sky and takes a demon form then uses his Night of Fire technique to destroy many demons and giants, The sky goes black, and hundreds of giant fireballs hurdle to the ground making craters and killing many of the giants and demons. 

Stalker: "Come on let's go while the getting is good!"

The 3 warriors run as close as they can to the gem until they continue in battle then get sucked into a portal.

Back at the safety of the woods…..

Mimiru: "Tsukasa, why were you so worried about me?"

Tsukasa blushes

Tsukasa: " I couldn't let you get hurt, I just…I think I…"

Mimiru knows what Tsukasa is about to say but just kisses him to make him quiet

Mimiru: "I love you Tsukasa"

Tsukasa: "I love you too Mimiru"

The two smile at each other before kissing again, they decide to never part.

Inside the portal…

Kaz: "What's happening to us!?!"

Alex: " I think we're being transported to another field!"

Stalker: "No! It's the portal to our father! It was activated somehow!"

The 3 warriors find themselves in a strange place, and surrounded by millions of demons and then the father himself on his throne

Demon King: "Kill the intruders and leave their hearts upon the walls! Drain their blood!"

Alex: "This is not good"

Kaz: " I don't like the looks of this"

Stalker: "Now what!?!"

Kaz is both mad and worried now.

Kaz: "We fight until we die and destroy the Demon King!"

They charge at the demons which all attack at once and the Demon King himself watches in amusement.

Will the 3 warriors survive? What will become of Tsukasa and Mimiru's relationship now?

And will the Demon King have victory over his sons? Who knows…


	6. Chapter 6: The Final Battle

Author's Note: this story seems to have attracted a few people so I'll continue with the finale! The only way I will create a sequel is if I get a lot of reviews (at least 20) so 3 more then I might write an FLCL fic and another .hack//sign one. Warning: This chapter will have quite a bit of violence in it so read at own risk. Blood and fighting **WILL OCCUR!**

Kaz: There's no end of them!

Stalker: Maybe we should go for the king himself!

Kaz: Alex, Stalker, can you cover me while I make a path to him!?!

Alex and Stalker nod and start backing up behind Kaz killing demons as they come close

Kaz: DIE!!!

Kaz charges full strength with sword and spells attacking the Demon King with everything he's got

Demon King: Why are you so mad my son? Don't you love being like the rest of us? Blood thirsty demons with no care what so ever?

This makes Kaz really mad and he transforms into his inner shape. A red coat and wings shoot out of his back, his muscles get huge and his skin goes red, while the rest of him remains the same his eyes go red as well, the color of blood covers his body.

Kaz: You are nothing but an evil monster! I will destroy you!

Kaz starts charging again as a demon while Alex and Stalker continue to fight off the endless army of monsters

Demon King: Then let us have some privacy for our battle.

The demon king raises his hands up and a giant wall comes down cutting off the demons and the other two warriors leaving Kaz and the Demon King alone in a room full of fire

Demon King: This is just between you and me now. Come and die to prove your point!

The Demon King strikes Kaz and hits him back with tremendous force that sends him flying into the wall

Demon King: You're not going to die that easily are you? I know how to get your attention.

The Demon King creates a view point that shows Alex and Stalker slowly dieing in the war of demons which makes Kaz charge his final assault onto the demon king, knocking the air on him and sending him straight through the wall, allowing Alex and Stalker to move to safety.

Stalker: Kaz!?! What happened!?! 

Kaz: Help me destroy him while he's down!

Alex: Got it!

Alex and Stalker charge at the demon king sending blow after blow to him with there swords while he's pinned down

Kaz: DIE MONSTER!!!

Kaz sends a gigantic blow to the demon king with his sword of flames cutting him up badly. Then they continue the assault

Back at the woods………

Tsukasa: Mimiru, what do you think is happening to them?

Mimiru: I'm not sure…

The two new lovers decide to go where they saw the portal close and try to help the others, only to be sucked in as well.

Tsukasa: Where are we!?!

Stalker: What are you doing here!?! Get away!!!

Mimiru: AHHH! DEMONS EVERYWHERE!

Tsukasa: What happened to Kaz? Is he d…dead?

Alex: No, he's in his demon form.

Alex points to where Kaz is which is flying right now ready to dive in for another attack

Tsukasa: This is very bad, we must leave.

Tsukasa takes out his sprite ocarina to leave but it doesn't work and he's stuck in this strange place with the others

Kaz swoops down for another attack and is stopped in midair

Stalker: NOOO!

Kaz is now impaled on some type of spike and is let loose now severely injured.

Demon King: Did that hurt? I hope so. Who's next?

The Demon King takes a look and finds Stalker and decides to have his soul imprisoned for eternity

Stalker: AHH! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!?! AHHHH!!!!

Stalker screams in pain as his soul is taken away and is left inside a small orb

Kaz: NO!!!

Kaz grabs onto the Demon King as tight as he can

Kaz: DIE!!!

Kaz then self destructs on the Demon King's body doing major damage and leaving a lot of smoke in the area, and as soon as it clears a figure remains, the Demon King still lives.

Demon King: HAHAHAHAHA!!! FOOLS!!! DID YOU THINK I COULD BE DESTROYED SO EASILY!?!

Alex: Oh no

Tsukasa: We have to help destroy him mimiru!

Mimiru: But how!?! We are not even close to as strong as he is!

Tsukasa: But maybe we can still help, I can take care of constant healing while you two fight him.

Alex: Ok, but what about the demons?

Tsukasa: Don't worry just go!

With that Alex and Mimiru start fighting the Demon King full force being healed when injured and always striking him making him weaker each time

Demon King: Stop this! 

Alex: You will pay for what you've done!

After a while of fighting and healing the Demon King flees and the demons disappear and Stalker's soul returns to his body, as the area begins to collapse

Stalker: My body! I'm back!

Alex: Not for long if we don't get out of here!

The remaining fighters try to find a way to escape while Stalker holds up most of the wall that is falling

Mimiru: There's no way out! We're going to be crushed!

Tsukasa: Now what do we do!?!  
Mimiru: Tsukasa! Help!

Mimiru is currently being crushed by a piece of the wall that has fallen upon her and is stuck

Tsukasa: I'm on my way!

Tsukasa helps Mimiru loose and then they help Alex and Stalker hold up parts of the wall

Alex: Well it was nice knowing you all!

Stalker: Same here!

Mimiru: Tsukasa…I was hoping we would never have to part but it looks like this is the end

Tsukasa: I will do everything I can to find you where ever we end up after this

All of a sudden a giant hole broke through making an exit in the wall, and in its path, was Kaz

Alex: YOU'RE ALIVE!?!

Kaz: Barely, but get out everyone now!

With that the fighters exit the collapsing building and escape in one piece

Stalker: How did you survive?

Kaz: How should I know? I thought I exploded but I guess I didn't I must have been transported or something.

Mimiru: TSUKASA!

Mimiru goes over and hugs Tsukasa as tight as she can

Mimiru: I thought I would never see you again!

Tsukasa: I was worried too, but we're okay.

Kaz: What happened to the Demon King, is he dead yet?

Stalker shakes his head in despair

Stalker: He disappeared right before he started to collapse the building

Kaz: Then we still have a job to finish, let's go

Stalker: Well, good bye, thank you for your help.

Alex: Bye you two, try not to have _too much fun!_

This made Tsukasa blush

Mimiru: Bye!

Kaz: Alex, don't you stay with them? You did enough already

Alex: But what about the Demon King?

Stalker: We can handle it, he's much weaker now.

Alex: Alright, but I'll help you when you need me so just ask

Stalker: Got it

Kaz: Let's go. Bye everyone, maybe our paths will cross again sometime.

With the good byes said, Kaz and Stalker walk off in search of their father leaving behind a few friends.

So how was that? My first fic so I'm sure it could use some work but I hope you all liked it. If it comes up I might make a sequel when they finish of the Demon King for good. ^_^ well R&R and tell me what you think. For now I got to make ideas for another fic so SEE YA!


End file.
